frozenfandomcom-20200223-history
Frozen Cast Lists
The following cast lists for all past, present and future productions of the hit Broadway musical Frozen. 'CURRENT PRODUCTIONS' Broadway, New York *'First Preview:' February 22, 2018. *'Opening Night:' March 22, 2018. *'Venue:' St. James Theatre. Current Broadway Cast Principles (in order of appearance) *Zoe Glick, Leila Rose Gross as Young Anna *MiMi Ryder, Jenna Weir as Young Elsa *Ann Sanders as Queen Iduna *Nicholas Ward as King Agnarr *Wendi Bergamini as Head Handmaiden *Zach Hess as Pabbie *Tracee Beazer as Bulda *Jacob Smith as Bishop *Patti Murin as Anna *Caissie Levy as Elsa *Robert Creighton as Weselton *Joe Carroll as Hans *Noah J. Ricketts as Kristoff *Andrew Pirozzi as Sven *Adam Jepsen as Sven (at certain performances) *Ryann Redmond as Olaf *Kevin Del Aguila as Oaken Family and Friends, Townspeople, Hidden Folk and Citizens of Arendelle: Kate Bailey, Joe Beauregard, Tracee Beazer, Keely Beirne, Wendi Bergamini, Ashley Blanchet, Claire Camp, Lauren Nicole Chapman, Jeremy Davis, Nicholas Edwards, Kali Grinder, Zach Hess, Donald Jones Jr., Nina Lafarga, Ross Lekites, Austin Lesch, Adam Perry, Ann Sanders, Jacob Smith, Nicholas Ward. Standbys: Standby for Elsa -'' Alyssa Fox. ''Standby for Anna -'' Aisha Jackson. '''Understudies:' Understudy for Elsa -'' Ashley Blanchet. ''For Anna -'' Lauren Nicole Chapman. ''For Kristoff -'' Nicholas Edwards, Jacob Smith. ''For Olaf -'' Jeremy Davis, Austin Lesch. ''For Hans -'' Zach Hess, Ross Lekites. ''For Weselton -'' Jeremy Davis, Austin Lesch. ''For Sven -'' Travis Patton. ''For Pabbie -'' Nicholas Edwards, Donald Jones Jr. ''For Oaken -'' Jeff Pew, Jacob Smith. ''For Bulda -'' Alicia Albright, Ashley Blanchet. ''For King Agnarr -'' Donald Jones Jr., Travis Patton. ''For Queen Iduna -'' Alicia Albright, Wendi Bergamini, Nina Lafarga. ''For Head Handmaiden -'' Alicia Albright, Ashley Elizabeth Hale. ''For Bishop -'' Travis Patton, Jeff Pew. '''Swings:' Alicia Albright, Spencer Clark, Travis Patton, Brian Steven Shaw. Dance Captain/Swing: Ashley Elizabeth Hale. Asst. Dance Captain/Swing: Jeff Pew. Fight Captain: Jacob Smith. Original Broadway Cast Principles (in order of appearance) *Audrey Bennett, Mattea Conforti as Young Anna *Brooklyn Nelson, Ayla Schwartz as Young Elsa *Ann Sanders as Queen Iduna *James Brown III as King Agnarr *Timothy Hughes as Pabbie *Olivia Phillip as Bulda *Patti Murin as Anna *Caissie Levy as Elsa *Robert Creighton as Weselton *John Riddle as Hans *Jelani Alladin as Kristoff *Andrew Pirozzi as Sven *Adam Jepsen as Sven (at certain performances) *Greg Hildreth as Olaf *Kevin Del Aguila as Oaken Family and Friends, Townspeople, Hidden Folk and Citizens of Arendelle: Tracee Beazer, Wendi Bergamini, Ashley Blanchet, James Brown III, Claire Camp, Lauren Nicole Chapman, Jeremy Davis, Kali Grinder, Zach Hess, Donald Jones Jr., Nina Lafarga, Ross Lekites, Austin Lesch, Synthia Link, Adam Perry, Olivia Phillip, Noah J. Ricketts, Ann Sanders, Jacob Smith, Nicholas Ward. Standbys: Standby for Elsa -'' Alyssa Fox. ''Standby for Anna -'' Aisha Jackson. '''Understudies:' Understudy for Elsa -'' Ashley Blanchet. ''For Anna -'' Lauren Nicole Chapman. ''For Kristoff -'' Noah J. Ricketts, Jacob Smith. ''For Olaf -'' Jeremy Davis, Austin Lesch. ''For Hans -'' Zach Hess, Ross Lekites. ''For Weselton -'' Jeremy Davis, Austin Lesch. ''For Sven -'' Travis Patton. ''For Pabbie -'' Zach Hess, Noah J. Ricketts. ''For Oaken -'' Jeff Pew, Jacob Smith. ''For Bulda -'' Alicia Albright, Tracee Beazer. ''For King Agnarr -'' Travis Patton, Nicholas Ward. ''For Queen Iduna -'' Alicia Albright, Wendi Bergamini. '''Swings:' Alicia Albright, Spencer Clark, Travis Patton. Dance Captain/Swing: Ashley Elizabeth Hale. Asst. Dance Captain/Swing: Jeff Pew. Fight Captain: Jacob Smith. Broadway Cast Replacement History Note: only replacements of principal characters are noted *'Zoe Glick' replaced Audrey Bennett as Young Anna on May 1, 2018. *'MiMi Ryder' replaced Brooklyn Nelson as Young Elsa on May 1, 2018. *'Adam Jepsen' replaced Andrew Pirozzi as Sven on September 18, 2018. *'Andrew Pirozzi' returned to the role of Sven on October 9, 2018. *'Leila Rose Gross' replaced Mattea Conforti as Young Anna on November 13, 2018. *'Jenna Weir' replaced Ayla Schwartz as Young Elsa on November 13, 2018. *'Joe Carroll' replaced John Riddle as Hans on February 19, 2019. *'Ryann Redmond' replaced Greg Hildreth as Olaf on February 19, 2019. *'Noah J. Ricketts' replaced Jelani Alladin as Kristoff on February 19, 2019. *'Andrew Pirozzi' and Adam Jepsen began sharing the role of Sven on February 19, 2019. Broadway Understudy Replacement History *'MiMi Ryder' became the understudy for Young Anna on August 14, 2018. *'Ben Bogen' replaced Jeremy Davis as the first understudy for Olaf on October 23, 2018. *'Ben Bogen' replaced Jeremy Davis as the first understudy for Weselton on October 23, 2018. *'Jeremy Davis' returned to the role of first understudy for Olaf on January 29, 2019. *'Jeremy Davis' returned to the role of first understudy for Weselton on January 29, 2019. *'Nicholas Edwards' replaced Noah J. Ricketts as the first understudy for Kristoff on February 19, 2019. *'Nicholas Edwards' replaced Noah J. Ricketts as the second understudy for Pabbie on February 19, 2019. *'Donald Jones Jr.' replaced Zach Hess as the first understudy for Pabbie on February 19, 2019. *'Ben Bogen' replaced Austin Lesch as the second understudy for Olaf on March 12, 2019. *'Ben Bogen' replaced Austin Lesch as the second understudy for Weselton on March 12, 2019. *'Austin Lesch' returned to the role of second understudy for Olaf on April 1, 2019. *'Austin Lesch' returned to the role of second understudy for Weselton on April 1, 2019. 'FUTURE PRODUCTIONS' North American National Tour *'First Preview:' November 10, 2019. *'Opening Night:' December 4, 2019. *'First Venue:' Schenectady, New York @ Proctors Theatre. Original US National Tour Cast Principles (in order of appearance) *Not announced as Young Anna *Not announced as Young Elsa *Not announced as Queen Iduna *Not announced as King Agnarr *Not announced as Head Handmaiden *Not announced as Pabbie *Not announced as Bulda *Not announced as Bishop *Not announced as Anna *Not announced as Elsa *Not announced as Weselton *Not announced as Hans *Not announced as Kristoff *Not announced as Sven *Not announced as Sven (at certain performances) *Not announced as Olaf *Not announced as Oaken Family and Friends, Townspeople, Hidden Folk and Citizens of Arendelle: no ensemble announced. Standbys: no standbys announced. Understudies: no understudies announced. Swings: no swings announced.